


Mother Duck Of 104th Cadet Corps

by OrphanPage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanPage/pseuds/OrphanPage
Summary: Keith is a sadist
Kudos: 29





	Mother Duck Of 104th Cadet Corps

Moral: Keith is a sadist 

104th trainees always had an ominous feeling about some elevated dude with dark circles being their mother duck. 

As the situation always demands his care for his ducklings is expressed in the form of yelling, hammering, insulting, busting their eardrums from more yelling.

Cute. Loving.

1\. Marco likes to smile

"Hey you there, What are you smiling for?" Keith asks.

"That my face-"

"Is there something funny about my face?"

"No, sir."

"Well then, DON'T SMILE AT ME, IM NOT YOUR MOM, I DON'T MAKE COOKIES FOR YOU. I DON'T HOLD YOUR HANDS ACROSS THE STREET, LOOK AHEAD YOU'RE SMILING AT ME AS YOU WANTED ME TO SPOON FEED YOU."

° 

2\. Connie is a mimicker

Today is the meat day in the mess hall.  
Turn out somebody pranked them.

"Man, Shadis may kill whoever did this," Connie growls.

"Guys, I have an idea." Sasha drolled and added. "Let's steal some meat from the officer's warehouse."

"STEAL THE MEAT?" Marco screamed.

"He can kick your ass for that, potato girl," Jean assured.

Connie stepped on the step stool and said in shadis's best voice. "What do you think you're doing cadet? Stealing the food? THE MEAT IS RARE, AS RARE AS SEEING ME SMILE."

"Who said that?"

Everyone froze.

Long pause, wide eyes, and Shadis in front of Connie.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BEAT YOUR FACE, CADET."

looks at hand and back at shadis. "Now?"

"What you don't do it in another company, cadet?" Silently imploring him.

Forcefully punch himself in the face and fell on the ground.

Everybody had wtf face with somehow holding back their laughter.

"Wait, why you. You don't know what beat yourself is?"

Connie shakes the head in 'no'

"Pushup son, give me ten, now."

°

  
3\. Dazz is a slow learner

The first day of corps everyone is lined in, dazz happened to be first to be surveyed. Everyone has to salute and introduce themselves. He is unaware of that and is frightened.

Shadis walk to him.

Dazz does nothing

Shadis leans forward. "Well, won't you give a compliment to your officer?"

"Uh um, Y-Y-You look nice."

He made him run laps, he hates when someone compliments his wrinkle.  


°

4\. Colorful Insults

"Springer, Show some strength son, not retarded strength."  
…

"Cadet kirstchein stop horsing around, if you wanna fight so bad, at least shot the shit out of each other and die of exhaustion."  
…

"Cadet Braus, stop chewing anything you pick up from the ground."  
Keep chewing…  
"PUT IT DOWN DAMMIT OR I WILL MAKE YOU EAT HAY FOR DINNER."  
…

"Thanks to the contribution to humanity victory Cadet Yeager, your screaming is about enough to scare Titans. Never seen before."

…

"Ackerman hope you don't choke yourself with that scarf during training."

She nods.

"REMOVE THAT THING."  
…

"Braun if you wanna help so bad son, clean the male's barracks that place stinks more than Titans breathe."  
…

"Hoover, I don't want to call you again to my office for yelling. Brace yourself have some initiative, don't waste the potential, or I have to break lanky you into half and kick both asses for more results."  
…

"Lenz, focus on training stop being helpee no one gonna save you from titan as a return favor, for wall's sake."  
…

"Cadet Arlet, you're a weakling find better to use your abilities or your brain will be a most nourishing thing for titan meal."  
…

"Leonhart, tell me how expensive it skips the lesson and gets right to be perfect in skill? BUY SOME CRITICAL EYES YOUR TECHNIQUES HAS FLAWS. GO PRACTICE HAND TO HAND COMBAT, DON'T TELL ME YOUR UNLIKEBALE AND CANT FIND A PARTNER."  
…

°

  
5\. Shadis has a way of saying goodnight.

Marco is a light sleeper. One day out of nowhere he wakes up in the middle of the night. Everyone is in deep slumber, the boy's room is dark and so the outer area of the barracks. The only light that is flickering is from the guard stand where Jean and Bertholt are on standby. He then gets out of the bed, throws the sheets away jump outside from the window, and walks towards them. He goes all through this trouble because those two idiots are long asleep when they are supposed to be in an alert position, guarding the place.

He can only imagine what may happen if the shadis found that out. Then he hears slow scrapping from behind, never minds the first, and then again that sound fills the air. He freaked out, he thought it may some kind of small animal. But to his surprise, it is six feet, a tall man standing behind him. Shadis locked his eyes with Marco, silently raising finger to his mouth to signal silence, and continue to make his way where those two are sleeping.

No one was able to sleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading


End file.
